


The Place You Love

by BroodyBlackCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyBlackCat/pseuds/BroodyBlackCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla can't sleep. Laura is always there for her. Carmilla decides to show Laura the place she loves, almost as much as she loves Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've had the courage to do. I hope it is at least a little okay. I'm not sure if I should bother writing a big story or not.  
> Based on the song The Place You Love by Have Mercy

Laura awoke at 2am to the sound of her phone. The ringtone was very specific, it was a snippet of a extremely angsty punk song, chosen by her lovely best friend Carmilla. Groaning, Laura slowly rose from her bed, grabbing the cell from the bedside table. “Yes Carmilla?” Laura sleepily spoke into the phone

“What a way to greet your closest friend, cupcake.” Carmilla’s raspy voice replied into the receiver. After a few moments of silence Carmilla spoke again.“You know, I just needed someone. I need to escape somewhere.” Carmilla paused, “I needed you Laura.”

Laura knew Carmilla had a rough life, and would constantly have nightmares. Though she never had any when they were having a girls night together. “Carm, you know I’m always here for you, right?” 

Both girls were quiet for a moment. Not knowing what to say. Finally Carmilla replied back to Laura. “I know cutie. Can we just go somewhere? I’ll show you my favorite place.” Laura nodded her head yes, forgetting they were on the phone. “Yes, I think I’d like that very much.” Carmilla smiled, and Laura despite being on the phone knew she was smiling. “I’ll be there soon cupcake.” With that, both girls hung up. 

After standing outside her home for almost 10 minutes, Laura could see bright headlights down the street. Soon a pitch black mustang sat in front of her house, an anxious looking Carmilla staring through the window. After rolling down the window, Carmilla exclaimed, “Hop in Cupcake!” 

The ride to wherever they were going, was silent. Both girls didn’t mind just being in each other’s company. The ride was nearly twenty minutes, but the women were soon pulling up to a beautiful forest. Carmilla quickly exited the car and opened the door for Laura. “After you, M’Lady.” Carmilla quickly turned for the smaller girl to follow her. As Laura stood by the car, blush began to form on her cheeks, at what Carmilla had said. 

After walking beneath the stars, and branches of large pine trees, they reached a large shimmering lake. The moonlight shone right off the surface, making everything seem brighter. Carmilla took a seat on the dock, with Laura following her actions.

“I don’t always have the easiest time Laura. I’m probably such a burden to you. You deserve a much better friend. One who doesn’t wake you up, one who isn’t so needy.” Carmilla looked extremely worried. “Carm, you know I love you, and I’m always here for you.” Laura said quietly before looking away, blushing. 

“Well, thats enough emotional crap for tonight, darling.” Carmilla spoke, slightly coughing, embarrassed at the name she had called Laura. “Let’s just sit here for a while.” Both girls sat in silence. After about fifteen minutes, Laura started moving her feet around in the water, getting a bright idea. She soon began to splash Carmilla with her feet, hoping to gain a smile from the other girl. 

“Oh you’re so going to pay for that, cupcake.” Carmilla screamed, chasing her best friend all the way down the dock. Laura continued trying to splash Carmilla, and squealing any time Carmilla came near. The raven haired girl had the biggest smile on her face that Laura had ever seen. She began to daydream, about Carmilla, her smile, and how beautiful she was. Laura failed to notice that the other girl had snuck up right behind her. 

Carmilla picked up a laughing Laura, and started to carry the woman towards the water. After running into a rock, Carmilla began to lose her footing, tumbling to the ground with Laura in her arms. After opening her eyes, Carmilla could see that Laura had landed right on top of her, and was now straddling her waist. 

Both girls began to laugh uncontrollably, but then soon began to become quiet. Carmilla was admiring the light freckles on Laura’s cheeks, thinking how they looked much like the stars above them. Laura was thinking about Carmilla’s eyes, how they always look so dead, but in that moment they were sparkling. 

Laura gulped, feeling a sudden urge. She decided to go with her feelings, not wanting to overthink, and regret. Soon her lips were place on Carmilla’s. The other girl shocked at first, something she had wanted for so long, finally happening. It didn’t take long for both pairs of lips to move together. 

After a slow kiss, both girls pulled away. Carmilla’s eyes brighter than ever before. “Wow I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just- you looked so happy. And pretty. Not that you’re not always pretty but-” Carmilla interrupted the rambling from the smaller girl, “Wow cupcake.” 

Laura looked so nervous, which made Carmilla laugh internally, at how cute the other girl could be. “I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry. That must be a bad wow. You must think I’m an idiot.” Carmilla raised her hand, trying to stop the words from Laura’s mouth. “Sweetheart, let me show you how wrong you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is carmilka.tumblr.com


End file.
